The Wedding
by Shyrie
Summary: Another CJ ONE SHOT. Finale for the one shots The Best Friend and Dear Diary. Basically the plot is falling helplessly and hopelessly in love with you best friend. Suggest reading the first 2 one shot before this so it wont be confusing. Enjoy!


**Hello friends! So, your reviews from the previous one shots got me to do some thinking of how i could pull off another one shot -would probably be the last part for this... now, trilogy. lolz... This is the Part 3 for the story 'the best friend' and 'dear diary'. I hope i was able to well fit in the connection of this story to the other two. If i didnt, i'm sorry. If i did, then im glad! :D Thank you so much for the reviews and hopefully you guys enjoy this one too as much as the first two. BTW the beginning will be the switching POV of Charlie and Joey as stated below. And then mid-way it'll be 'MY' POV. lolz I will narrate the story. lolz.. Anyway i'll let you guys get on to reading. Cheers and sorry for the type errors. :D**

**

* * *

Joey's POV**

I stared at her. I studied her feature, her figure in her beautiful wedding dress, her perfectly arranged hair, her very light make up and finally, her eyes; brown eyes that supposed to look happy but instead dull; the brown eyes that used to shin with enthusiasm about life are now darkened by sorrow and emptiness; the brown eyes that are staring at its own reflection; my reflection… my brown eyes.

In less than an hour, I will come out of this room and face the congregation of people I know ant that are close to me; both families and friends. I will walk down the aisle facing the altar, knowing that at the end, my hand will be turned to his as he escorts me to face the man, who will give us the heaven's blessings; who will seal our joined hands and eventually our lives.

I closed my eyes; I can't continue staring at the eyes in front of me; the eyes that holds the unshed tears; tears that shall not be allowed to fall as I imagine what my life would become in less than an hour.

With my eyes close, I looked back at my life. As a child, I never imagined this day; actually, I did. But not like this; I have nothing against the man I will marry, but truth be told… I never imagined _'this ´_with him; actually, not with anyone else aside from… her; my best friend.

Charlie.

Yes.

Charlie.

A girl.

A woman.

The best friend I had; the one that I can imagine non stop but could never be mine. The one I could never have.

In the darkness of my sight as I kept my eyes close from the reality, I could see it clearly; the dream I had; the dream I have.

In my dream, it's me and Charlie. After that unforgettable, amazing night we shared 7 years ago, Charlie never left. She stayed; I explained things to her and she'd let me; and from then on, we stayed together and we were happy.

I let myself be drowned in the darkness of my imagination until I felt wetness on my cheeks. I didn't want to open my eyes, for fear that when I did, the dream, the imagination will come to its end and I will again face my soul-less eyes. But I could feel the wetness in my cheeks and I knew I had to open my eyes one way or another and so I did. I opened my eyes and there I found the woman with brown eyes just like mine staring at me with tears in her eyes, falling to her cheeks. I reached to wipe the tears in my cheek and so did the woman in front of me; my reflection.

I see my reflection in the mirror; I could see the sadness that homed in my eyes for 7 years; I could see the lifeless soul and the shuttered heart through the eyes of my reflection; I could see my misery; I'm witnessing my miserable self.

When I was growing up, I can fairly say that I spent it as a happy child. I was care free and I was with Charlie. I spent it playing with my best friend, doing silly things with her. When I reached adolescence, I was still happy; I may have spent it with a secretly broken heart as the believed unrequited love of mine for Charlie resided in there but, I was still happy; it may have been drama filled and complications casted but, my adolescence years was still enjoyable.

Why?

One reason.

Charlie.

My life pretty much revolved around Charlie, both my younger years and my adolescence and for that I am ever grateful; especially when my life now pretty much is empty. I just settled for what was convenient; for what was comfortable. No complications; no dramas; no charade of feelings and yet as well, no excitement; no thrill; no passion; no love; no Charlie.

Empty.

My adult life started as me finally reaching the heaven; finally experience my dream coming true… or came true but, it was very short lived; very short lived. It was no ones fault though and I had no one to blame. And then the next 7 years as an adult was spent running and waiting; running after my Charlie and waiting for her return. But she didn't come back and last year… last year, I stopped. I stopped running and waiting and started settling in for what was comfortable enough. I just wish I could do the same with my heart, make it stop beating for her; for Charlie.

Sighing I glanced at the clock. 30 minutes.

"Joey, sweetheart…. 30 minutes," It was my mum. She's been checking on me from time to time.

I turned to her and smiled. Funny, how my mum wasn't able to see through my façade when she normally does. How can she not see her miserable daughter? Then again, why should I question her ability to see through me when I've mastered the art of pretending. Besides, no one forced me to this wedding.

I had a choice.

I had my free will.

I have a wedding to attend to.

And I only have 30 minutes.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I am a police officer; I know. And I know I should be the one setting an example for following rules and regulations and law and be a good role model to the citizens; especially when it comes to traffic rules/ road rules, speed limits, after seeing countless case of road accidents, I know I shouldn't be reckless in driving whether or not I'm an ordinary citizen or a constable.

But…

But, I can not afford to waste even a second. I spent my years wasting it, hiding my feelings for throughout my younger years and hiding and running from my past; my misunderstood past. And now I say no more! No more hiding! No more running away!

Joey is getting married. My Joey is getting married and if I don't get there on time, I'll lose her forever –not that I'm sure I haven't already, but at least if I get there before the wedding, I would still have a chance; as little, as minute as it might be, still… chance.

After I listened to Joey's recorded voice inside the bear's heart twice, I rushed to my car. I had to get to church was the only thing on my mind. My mother didn't tell me what time the ceremony will begin, but I didn't need to know. Joey getting married is enough knowledge for me; Joey loving me all this time was enough for me; Joey feeling the same way I did/ do is more than enough.

All my life I only prayed rigorously for two things. One; to have Joey see me and love as I love her. Two; for Joey to be forever happy. The first one, I grew accustomed believing that it will never happy, that it will always be my wishful thinking so… I settled in for the second prayer; Joey to be forever happy. But, now I know that all those times and years I was praying, my prayer was answered secretly, I will do anything in my strength and power to claim what is supposed to me mine.

I have made the biggest mistake of my life running from Joey 7 years ago and I don't intend to make an even bigger one by letting her get married to someone without a fight. I mean, without fighting for her and for a chance. She said she still loves me and will never stop loving me and so she doesn't have the right to say goodbye;

No.

She can't say goodbye; especially not to me. We're made for each other. You only say goodbye when you have to end things and you cannot end something that never officially started in the first place. We said 'I love you' to each other and made love and even thought –If I die today because of the way I drive, that night would be the high light of my life- we had that time, that brief moment, nothing has been discussed; nothing has been official as everything was a blur. So, she can't say goodbye, yet. She can't say goodbye at all. Not now. I won't let her say goodbye; not when I know we both feel the same; not when I know that we spent the past years of our lives torturing ourselves. I know the past 7 years was my fault. I was coward and I just run away; and I know me having a broken heart won't be a good enough reason. Nevertheless, I will not do the same mistake twice. More so when I know that it'll cost me the rest of my life, it'll cost me living a miserable life. I deserve to be happy. Joey deserves to be happy and I know if she'll give me chance; 'us' a chance; I know I can make her happy.

I will make her happy.

Always.

So, that goodbye?

It's not an option.

It will never again be an option.

Not to me.

Not to us.

As I turned round the corner, I could see people gathering outside our town's small church. I could see my parents and Joey's parents. It was good. That means it hasn't started yet.

I don't know how or why or when but I just found myself imprisoned in Uncle and Auntie's embrace in no time once I got out of the car.

"Charlie! How have you been?" Uncle asked me as his wife still has me in her arms.

"Look at you, Charlie… you look so beautiful," Auntie said and if I had time to blush I probably would be but, I don't. I don't want to be rude and don't get me wrong, I missed them, just that… I'm kind of in a mission.

My parents were just standing, not interrupting my reunion with Joey's parents, and I could only think of two reasons. One; because even though I've been away from home for 7 years, we still saw each other from time to time. Joey's parents never saw me for years since I left. Second; because they could see why I'm here. Even both my mum and dad never said a word nor mentioned anything, I know they know. How can they not? I'm their daughter and even if my lips were always sealed, my eyes have always been an open book them. They could pretty much read me.

"Hi Uncle, Auntie…" I said, "May I see Joey?" I asked straight away.

"Of course!" Auntie exclaimed excitedly.

I wonder why.

"I knew there was a reason why I insisted of brining your gown with us even though we were almost sure that you're not coming," she said. "We should've known though… we should've known that you will not let Joey down; never. Especially not today. Call it a mother's instinct but, I knew you will not let her have her wedding without maid of honour."

I secretly cringed at that. If only Auntie knew what I really came here to do. If only she knew that she should've stopped at _'I knew you will not let her have her wedding'_, because I truthfully won't. I won't, if it isn't with me.

"Auntie, can I see Joey?" I asked again.

Without a word, Auntie pulled me inside the church, turning here and there to what I assume to towards the bride's waiting room. In no time, Auntie and I were facing a close wooden door.

"Go ahead, she's in there. You're gown is also n there. We can delay the ceremony for another 15minutes so you can have 30minutes time to prepare yourself," she said.

I nodded and she left. I don't want to get change. I'm here to steal the bride not deliver her to whoever. I'm here to steal my chance back.

Facing the door again, I took a deep breath. After 7 years, I will see her again. See Joey again.

After 7 long years.

* * *

**Joey's POV**

I just finished fixing my face as best as I could. I have water proof mascara on but of course I still need to fix myself again. I'm getting married and I feel like I'm about to attend a funeral; my funeral. I had my eyes close again. I don't think I'll be able to have it open for the remaining minutes 'till my wedding.

"Joey…"

God. Am I that delusional? I could hear her. Charlie.

I heard her call my name. Maybe imagining too much can make you hear things.

"Joey…"

Now I'm frowning for sure. I heard it again. Once, you could excuse it as just a pigment of imagination but… twice?

I slowly opened my eyes and there my eyes meet a pair of eyes. This time though, it wasn't brown; it wasn't my brown eyes. It was blue; piercing blue that never failed to make my heart skip a beat.

Charlie's blue eyes.

Right at this very moment, I could see Charlie's eyes staring at me in the mirror's reflection. She's here. She's standing close to the door. She's staring at me.

Am I dreaming?

Or am I simple delusional?

Could she really be here?

Charlie?

Why?

Why now?

Why come back now?

After 7 years… why now?

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

Joey didn't say a word. She just looked at me; she stared at me. She looks ever so beautiful… even more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

Her lips,

Her nose,

Her cheeks;

Perfection.

But her eyes… her captivating eyes. The brown orbs that greeted me 17 years ago on my 8th birthday, the ones that made me realised I wouldn't want to wake up looking at somebody else's eyes apart from her. Her soulful eyes, even though still beautiful as ever was lacking its glow; its light; its life.

Awww… Joey. My Joey.

"Hi Joey," I whispered and almost smack my head for it.

7 long years of not seeing my beautiful Joey and all I could come up with was a 'HI'! I know! Lame!

"Charlie?"

Right there and then my heart melted again. But it wasn't just because I terribly missed her melodic voice but, more so because of the obvious pain in there trying to be masked by her questioning look of maybe… surprised?

I was quiet. I know I'm being quiet. Every single thing I did up to this moment was due to impulsive thinking. I ran away years ago and didn't let her explain, resulting for our hearts to shuttered; I ran to here to stop the wedding, to take the bride away and I admit that it was again a reaction of impulsiveness; but, I will stop there.

Two things can come up because of impulsiveness. One could be negative like what happened when I ran away from Joey and of course the other one could be positive.

My first one turned negative because I didn't think. I just acted on my initial reaction. This time I did respond to my initial reaction, hence; I'm here. But that will be it. This is my last chance and only chance. I don't want to ruin it because I didn't think.

I'm not expecting myself to come up with something romantic; no. I'm just wishing that I could explain myself right and voice out my undying love for her that would be enough for her to give both of us a chance to be together.

One Chance.

One.

That's all I have.

That's all _'we'_ have.

* * *

Both Joey and Charlie were silent. Joey was still looking at Charlie through the mirror, afraid to move and turn for fear that all were just pigment of her hallucination due to being drowned in sorrow. Charlie was doing the same, looking in Joey's eyes through the reflection but unlike Joey, Charlie's not afraid to move. She's very well aware that all were real.

"Joey," Charlie breathes as if confirming Joey's silent question.

It was what Joey needed; to hear Charlie speak again, acknowledging her unspoken question. Joey then turned her chair and faced Charlie who was still a few feet away.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" she asked.

Joey didn't mean and want to sound like she didn't want Charlie to be there; not exactly. She had missed her miserably and her heart was actually overjoyed just by the very sight of the blue-eye-brunette. But even then, Joey still couldn't let go of the fact that after all the days, Charlie chose to show up today. Joey couldn't help but ask why not last year when she was free and not bound to a promise or why not late, so it'll be too late that even if she wanted to run away or at least be free to love Charlie, she wouldn't be able to because she's already married.

Charlie flinched at Joey's question. The words weren't harsh and the tone was fairly even but it was cold. Charlie felt the pain went straight to her shuttered beating heart even though she knew she deserved it; but knowing that she deserves it didn't help lessen the pain.

Charlie turned her eyes away from Joey and looked in every direction, in every four corners of the room except the direction to Joey's eyes. Suddenly, Charlie caught sight of an elegant lilac gown hanging in the corner. She doesn't know how she knows but Charlie would bet her police badge, that gown is the supposed gown of the maid of honour; her gown; her gown as the maid of honour.

Joey turned to look at Charlie's line of sight and conjured up the reason of Charlie's arrival.

'_She's here to be my maid of honour. I should've known…' _she thought.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready," Joey said standing up. "I suggest you start now."

Joey finishes as she waled pass Charlie to get to the door to leave, wanting provide the brunette some privacy. Charlie blinked back a couple of times before realising what Joey meant.

'_Dammit Buckton! Do what you came here to don!'_ Charlie told herself quickly reaching and catching Joey's elbow making the woman stop and turn.

"If I only have 15 minutes then I better get started," Charlie whispered.

Joey frowned especially when Charlie didn't let go of her but instead, turned to face her. Charlie's hand sliding from Joey's elbow down to Joey's satin gloves covered hand.

"I don't need to get ready," Charlie started. "I'm already ready," she stated taking hold of Joey's hand as she looks up to meet her eyes.

"I here ready to take you away," she said. "I'm here not to lead your way down the aisle to your groom; no. I can't do that. I'm here to run away with the bride if the bride will let me…" Charlie added hopeful.

Joey gazed at Charlie's eyes; every fibre in her body wants to take Charlie's hand together with her offer and flee with her…

But…

But she can't do that. She was never one of people who break their promises. Even if her heart dies at the opportunity that she's about to let go; she will not do it; she won't do it. Not to Aden.

Not to Aden who had been nothing more but her rock when she crumbled and fell; not to Aden who loved her all these years and never asked anything in return but her friendship; no. Not to Aden.

She might not love Aden as much as she loves Charlie; she might not at all fall in love with him, but she will not leave him for her own selfish reason. Aden had been selfless all these years and the least she could do is to keep her promise to him.

Joey closed her eyes and shook her head lightly, taking her hand away from Charlie, all the while hearing her heart breaks into more million pieces.

"No," Joey whispered almost unable to say it aloud.

And just like that, Charlie saw her world crumble before her eyes; just like that, Charlie felt her life came to its end; just like that… just that word.

No.

"Why?"

Charlie heard herself say.

"You said you will always love me… that you will never stop," Charlie continued to whisper in a voice she hardly recognised herself as she tried to suppress her sobs.

Joey looked at Charlie, tears freely falling from Joey eyes just like Charlie's. Joey didn't care at that moment; she doesn't want to care if her make up is ruined. Joey thought she's already ruined inside, might as well show it in the outside.

"You can't use that to me," Joey said quietly, fighting back to urge to hold Charlie in her arms and say everything will be alright.

"Why?" Charlie asked mirroring once again Joey's tears stained face. "It's true. You said you still love me and will never stop loving me. Why won't you come with me? Be with me?"

Charlie knew she was being unfair. She was aware of how low she was becoming, but desperate time calls for desperate measure and this… this is the only desperate time that Charlie would and will ever consider.

She doesn't care about morals or being rational. She doesn't care about what would be the cause to others if Joey runs away with her; for the first time in her life, Charlie wants to be selfish.

"And you said you will always be by my side," Joey countered. "You promised."

Charlie cried harder, knowing what Joey said hit the spot. She didn't bother wiping her tears away as she knows it would be pointless. At this moment, Charlie knew that the tears will never stop flowing; not in the near minutes or hours or maybe even days.

"You promised," Joey repeated. "But you left me anyway."

Joey never wanted to bring that up. She knew she couldn't blame Charlie for reaction the way she did but, she's human. Part of her being human is the reality that sometimes she thinks of _'she should've let me explain, maybe then things would've been different.'_

"I'm sorry," Charlie sobbed.

Joey's heart broke more and more that she felt like there would be no way and chance of puzzling it back together. She never in her life seen Charlie so broken and vulnerable and the sight of Charlie being so helpless kills Joey slowly and painfully that Joey could only describe it as torture and the fact that she caused it made the pain even more unbearable.

"I'm sorry if I broke my promise," Charlie apologised as best as she could while still sobbing, still holding Joey's blurry eyes with hers.

"I know it's my fault that things turned out like this. I should've stayed… I shouldn't have walked away or I should've come back but I didn't. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice was nothing but remorseful. "I know me being so badly hurt by the false belief is not an excuse. I'm sorry; and I'm sorry that I don't have a good enough explanation or reason for what I did. But Joey…"

Charlie once again reached and took Joey's hands in hers to which Joey let her do and brought it up against her chest, letting Joey's hand rest against the beat of her heart.

"If you'll let me… and please let me," Charlie practically begged. "I will keep that promise and I will and willingly show you how sorry I am for what I did and all kinds of pain that my departure had cause; I will –together with it, spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I truly love you."

Joey tears poured harder. Everything she ever dreamt of; Charlie being there, willing to take her away; Charlie confessing her love for her; it was happening right in front of her eyes. And Joey knew if everything is happening at a different time, in a different situation, she will grant Charlie's wishes in a heartbeat. But, this time, although she knows what her heart's answer would be, she's aware that life isn't fair and the world is tad cruel; she's aware that she can't give in to her heart although it was almost a losing battler for her.

Joey in her every bit and pieces wants to be selfish and be with Charlie more that anything. But, the believed that she's been nothing but selfish to Aden prevented her to let her heart win even though it almost literally kill her

"I love you Joey," Charlie continued still holding Joey's hand tightly against her chest.

"I love you for a long time; with all my heart, my soul… with every air that I breathe, with every heartbeat,: Charlie said, saying exactly the same as she did the first time; that night they shared together.

"I love you and I'll love you all my life."

Joey started sobbing. She remembered those words; those sentences; those lines. She remembered and she knows she'll never forget.

Before Joey could even think, she found herself in Charlie's arms crying uncontrollably. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey. She was a little surprised by Joey's action; ever since she came a few minutes back; there weren't any physical contact between them aside from the moment earlier where she held Joey's hand. But now, their bodies were moulded as one against each other. Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Joey, relishing on the feeling she had missed all those years ago. Charlie buried her face on Joey's neck as Joey continued to cry on Charlie's shoulder.

'_She smells so beautiful, so divine...'_ Charlie thought completely forgetting the tears that starting to slow down.

Charlie let herself get lost in Joey's scent when Joey's sobs breaks in her senses. Charlie too was still crying even though not as hard as before but the sobs that Joey made, made Charlie cry again more. In Joey's sobs Charlie realised what was wrong in what she was feeling that she tried to ignore, excusing it as only due to that they haven't seen each other in ages, but now she realised that difference. Charlie didn't expect for anything when Joey had thrown herself at her, but Charlie certainly didn't expect this either.

"Joey," Charlie manages to choke out in her sobs.

Joey didn't respond but instead, she wrapped her arms around Charlie more as if her life depended on it. Although, Joey felt like her life really depended on it, as she doesn't know if after this moment, there would still be chance for her to hold Charlie the way she's holding her now. After today, she'll be living in bound of her promise and not because she's living to love. Joey wanted to engrave their moment; her and Charlie's moment now in her heart. She wanted to hold on to this moment until it was over and become just a memory; a memory that she could take with her.

"Joey," Charlie called out again, even though she's dreading to hear Joey's response.

Joey shook her head accepting the inevitable. She shook her head slowly against Charlie's shoulder.

"I.." Joey sobbed, "I can't" she whispered all the while embracing the taller woman tightly.

Charlie's world completely halts to stop; if it was even possible, Charlie again heard her already broken heart shuttered to pieces again and again. She doesn't understand why Joey still wouldn't be with her. But she thought and felt that it's no her place to ask anymore. It was never her place to ask anyway.

'_Maybe 7 years really made everything too late for me… for us,'_ Charlie silently thought unaware that she had stopped crying.

Tears may have stopped but Charlie could feel that it wasn't because she's over crying but because she ran out of tears. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey more and squeezed her one last time before relucntly finally letting go.

Charlie might not accept the concept of goodbye and the lost chance for them, but Charlie also knows when to stop; when to actually let go; when to accept defeat.

"Charlie," Joey breathes.

Charlie shook her head. She could see in Joey's eyes that Joey would say sorry and Charlie didn't want to hear it. For Charlie, Joey wasn't at fault. It was her that walked away all those years ago; it was her that refused to come back; it was her that came too late. For Charlie, she just consider herself lucky that Joey allowed her say her piece and still seemed to be willing to let her be a part of today's event. It'd kill her, but it was her doing that made her end up on the sideline; and so Charlie decided to 'do' the next best thing; to 'be' the next best thing.

Be the maid of honour.

The best friend.

Joey tried reading through Charlie's eyes but Charlie now kept her head down. she wanted to explain why she can't just run away with her; why she can't just follow her heart's desire and be with her; she wanted to explain but Charlie kept shaking her head, not wanting her to continue.

"Charlie…"

Charlie took a deep breath and looked up to face Joey. Joey's eyes were red just like hers, but Charlie somehow fount it in her to smile sadly at the woman she loves. She placed both of her hands on Joey's shoulder letting go of the woman's hands. She then guided Joey back to her the chair that she was previously seating on and turned it so Joey faces the mirror.

Charlie stood behind Joey and again placed both of her hands on Joey's shoulders. She looks in the mirror once again meet Joey's eyes. Silently, Charlie put on her brave but sad smile, taking in Joey's beautiful feature –even though stained with tears-, as a single woman. Charlie knows once she leaves the room, the next time she'll see Joey would be when she walks down the aisle to meet her groom and so Charlie basked in at the brief time she has.

Joey remained quiet, studying Charlie's sudden change in behaviour and action. She gazed at her reflection and although she was smiling at her, Joey knew better. It wasn't a fake smile but it wasn't a happy smile either. Joey knew the smile on Charlie's lips was her sad smile.

Joey opened her lips to speak but Charlie beat her to it.

"You…" Charlie paused taking a deep breath as if conjuring up all the courage she could master that would allow her to say what she's about to say.

"You have to fix yourself again," she said. "You'll have a wedding to attend to."

With that bee said, Charlie turned and took the lilac gown hanging in the corner. But just when she's about to open the door to leave Joey's room;

"Charlie?" Joey called out softly but her tone held the question she couldn't utter.

Charlie however understood. Charlie with her back still on Joey turned her head sideways and nodded without looking or facing Joey fully.

"I'm going to the other room to get ready," Charlie said with a heavy broken heart. "I'll see you outside."

Joey didn't even had the chance to say a word as Charlie hurriedly stepped out of her room. Once alone, Joey began crying again; heavier and harder compared to earlier; her sobs were non stop and came to a point that she actually found it hard to breath. Unable to face even her own reflection in the mirror, Joey closed her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands and then screamed in silence with all her heart, with her lips closed suppressing any sound that may escape.

Outside, once Charlie had the door closed, she tiredly and defeated leaned against the door, her head tilt up looking at the ceiling, arms tightly clutching on to the gown against her body.

'_God, may Joey be forever happy…'_ she prayed.

Charlie's other prayed had been answered but, she found it out too late and so she settled for the other possible prayer that could come true; for Joey to be happy.

Charlie wanted nothing more than be the cause of Joey's happiness but if she can't be that, she won't stand in the way either. Charlie thought Joey shouldn't be miserable just because her stupid best friend is hurting. Joey deserves to be happy and for Joey, Charlie would bravely lead her way to her happiness… in someone else's arms.

* * *

1 hour later…

The pianist started playing the intro as everyone in the church stood up to watch the start of the ceremony.

_I can't remember when you weren't there,_

_When I didn't care…_

_For anyone but you…_

The flower girls started walking, scattering rose petals confetti onto the carpet, followed by the ring bearer.

_I swear we've been though everything there is,_

_Can't imagine anything we've missed_

The choir continued singing as the line of three bride's maid made their way. Charlie was breathing heavily, willing herself not to cry which proving to be a very hard tast and the song didn't help her much either.

_Can't imagine anything_

_The two of us can't do…_

'_I can…'_ Charlie and Joey thought in unison.

Charlie started making her way down the aisle trying her best to keep her game face at front.

_Through the years,_

_You've never let me down, you turned my life around_

_The sweetest days I've found, I've found with you…_

Joey was following Charlie's lead; her mum and dad on both her side looking ahead smiling at their guests, while Joey however only has her eyes on one particular person; someone.

Charlie.

_Through the years_

_I've never been afraid; I've loved the life we've made_

_And I'm so glad I've stayed…_

_Right here with you…_

_Through the years,_

'_If only I stayed…'_ Charlie quietly thought when her eyes met the groom's;

Aden.

'_He stayed; I left; now he has her…'_ Charlie told herself.

She doesn't have anything against Aden; especially not after reading Joey's diary. If Charlie's being honest, she's actually feeling a bit relieved that it's Aden. Aden is the perfect guy; so maybe… knowing Joey is going to be in good hands would lessen the hurt; hopefully.

Aden's eyes grew slightly bigger when his eyes caught Charlie's. He didn't know Charlie would still attend, let alone be part of all this. Aden, like the song was glad he stayed when Charlie left but, now… he couldn't find it in himself to be glad anymore.

_I can't remember what I used to do,_

_Who I trusted, who I listened to before_

Joey had to bite her lower lip; she feels like the song was mocking her; singing out what she feels around Charlie; with Charlie; towards Charlie.

_I swear you taught me everything I know_

_Can't imagine needing someone so,_

_But through the years it seems to me_

_I need you more and more_

That was it; Joey's tears fell as the song voiced out her feelings. Joey watched Charlie turned to take her seat on the side. Her eyes lingered to Charlie's before she reluctantly faced the front. There, her eyes landed on Aden's and Joey quickly and discreetly wiped her tears and masters a small smile.

_Through the year,_

_Through all the good and bad_

_I know how much we had,_

_I've always been so glad to be with you.._

_Through the years…_

Joey and her parents stopped in front of Aden. Joey's parent gave her a kiss and then turned to congratulate and shook Aden's hand. All through, Aden's eyes never left Joey whose all the while has her attention to the brunette seating on the other side with the look that the weight of the world was upon her shoulders.

Aden's heart slightly broke as Joey seemed to not realise that the song's previous words were the exact words of how he feels about her' them. Joey didn't realise because her attention was never his.

Joey once again turned to look at Aden after realising that her parents already stood aside. Joey looked at Aden's eyes that held her stare as well just as the choir continued to sing.

_It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's ok, I'll stay with you_

_Through the years…_

Joey took Aden's hand as the words in the song rang in her head as if reminding her what Aden did for her all those years ago when she did nothing more than just cry.

'_He kissed my tears away; and now… he needs me to stay with him,'_ Joey reminded herself.

Aden held on Joey's hand and at that one touch, Aden decided to do the best thing; let Joey go.

Joey frowned when instead of walking forward to the altar, Aden turned and walked towards the other side. Joey followed Aden's lead and realised that their heading to where Charlie was seating.

Charlie stopped breathing; she watched as the supposed couple turned to walk towards her instead forward to face the pastor. Charlie looked at Aden and then Joey and Charlie could tell that she's most probably, again, mirroring Joey's expression.

Aden and Joeys topped in front of Charlie. Aden smiled at Charlie and held out his hand for Charlie to take. Charlie without thinking took Aden's hand and stood up.

Aden moved and let Charlie's body faced Joey's and then joined their hands together but hold both of the women's shaking hands in his.

Once Charlie and Joey's eyes met, everything and everyone vanished. No one else was in the room; for both Charlie and Joey, it was just them. Charlie let herself be lost in Joey's teary eyes. it was a bit of torture or a real torture to have this time where she could stand in front of Joey and be lost in her eyes and have it all taken away from her any moment now. Joey as well let herself get drowned in Charlie's blue pools; just like before looking in Charlie's eyes once again took her breath away as she swam deeper into its depth and through her soul. Joey could almost fell herself drowning and dying knowing that soon enough, she wouldn't be allowed to look at Charlie this way; soon.

Aden smiled at what he was witnessing although it pained him. The pain of letting go of the woman he loves lessen however as the truth that he will be doing the right thing uncovered right before his eyes. Aden could see how both still are hopelessly and helplessly in love with each other; both Charlie and Joey radiates with the what seemed like an unstoppable force that no one could stand against. Aden knew he has to step aside and let Charlie take her rightful place in Joey's life; Joey's better half that would her whole.

Complete.

"Aden," Joey whispered confused laced in her voice.

Aden smiled at Joey and then to Charlie.

"Don't ever let her go again," he said. "I will neve give you another chance if you do."

"I won't," Charlie answered almost automatically although her head hardly gets around what was happening.

"I know," Aden said smiling, letting go of Charlie and Joey's joined hands.

Aden was ready to turn and walk away but not before Joey found her voice.

"Aden," she called softly again.

Aden turned to Joey and knew straight away that he needs to explain. Taking a deep breath, Aden prepared to do just that.

"I heard the conversation you two had before the ceremony. I didn't mean to listen but I'm not sorry that I did. I am grateful Joey that you were obviously willing to let Charlie go and with her your real happiness just so you could keep your promise to me, but you should know better Joey," Aden reached to wipe Joey's tears away.

"You should know that more than anything, I wanted you to be happy and although I wish that it's me that could give you happiness… we both know I can't. I know I can't even if I tried; and I'm willing to try. When you refused to run with Charlie, I thought Charlie would take off," Aden paused to briefly look at Charlie. "That' was shy I'm thrown when I saw her took part of all this. But then she didn't take off and she's here so… I've got to move."

"I love you Aden. You should know that," Joey said grateful and sad at the same time.

Aden smiled again.

"I know Joey. I know. It's just not as much," he replied. "And it's fine because I can tell that Charlie loves you back as much as you do. Look, she's here willingly led your way to me even though it obviously killed her; all that, she was willing to endure just so she could still be part of this supposed high light of you life. But hey, it is now. You two are together again," he added.

"Aden," Charlie finally cuts in.

Charlie was grateful but confused. She didn't understand why Aden would give up Joey when he knew that although Joey loves her, she still chose him over her.

Aden understood the look on Charlie's face and the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Last year, I was diagnosed…" Aden paused taking a deep breath. "I have a cancer and I'm dying. O was scared and I made Joey to not leave me and she didn't. She promised she won't and that she'll do anything to make me happy. I'm dying and I wanted to be happy and even though I know it was selfish of me knowing she loves someone else, I asked her to marry me. I told her it's the only thing that can and could make me happy and also I though you're never coming back. But now that you are… I can't deny Joey her happiness; her happiness is mine too. So, make her happy."

Charlie looked at Aden and then Joey and then back to Aden nodding her head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Charlie understood completely and didn't question anything. She believes Joey's love for her and now knowing what Aden was going through, she actually didn't mind if Aden asks for Joey for the time being. She feels like she owes it to Aden who became Joey's rock when she wasn't around and she couldn't. But by the look in Aden's eyes, she could see that the guy is determined to step aside for Joey to have her happiness with her just like what she was willing to do when she thought that getting married was what Joey really wanted.

Aden leaned and kissed Charlie's forehead and then turned to Joey. Joey let go of Charlie's hand and even though she instantly missed the contact, she pushed it aside knowing that she now have the rest of her life to have Charlie's hand in hers. Joey wrapped her arms around Aden and Aden did the same; after a short while though, Aden reluctantly pulled away knowing it was necessary.

"Be happy, ok?" he said.

Joey nodded smile reaching her eyes.

"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

Aden smiled at both Charlie and Joey and then looks around at the stunned faces of the guests. Aden chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to Joey and Charlie.

"Now, go!" her ordered the two.

Charlie didn't need an explanation to that and in an instant held her hand out to Joey. Joey looked at Charlie and before she gets herself lost in the blue of Charlie's eyes, she gladly took Charlie's hand with hers. Charlie smiled at Joey and without another second, the guests just witnessed the two women running out through the side doors of the church, hands clasped together, smile graces their lips; one that no one had seen in a long time.

* * *

1 Year Later…

Charlie and Joey stood face to face under their tree house surrounded by their families and friend; their hands joined and their eyes never leaving each other's.

The pastor smiled at the two remembering the first time he'd seen the pair; since that day the two retained the look in their eyes and now he could see that like the first time in the church, the two were obviously, again lost in their own little world; he however needs to break in through their world for a little while as he beckoned VJ to come with the rings.

VJ came with a teddy bear in his hands; on the teddy bear's hand however were the rings for the couple.

Charlie and Joey turned to VJ and smiled at the boy. Both women knew it's time for their vows and both couldn't be more excited to hear the other's.

Charlie took the ring first and held on to Joey's hand, looking in Joey's eyes while she slips the ring perfectly fit in her ring finger.

"Joanne Collins… my best friend. The love of my life," Charlie started all smiled. "I love you. I love you for a long long time, with all my heart, my soul; with every air that I breathe; with every heart beat… I love you and I'll love you all my life."

Joey's smile got bigger with it her eyes twinkling; those words never failed to make her heart melt and skipped a beat even after so many times of hearing it, it still felt like the first time to Joey; she never gets tired of it; she'll never get tired of hearing it. Ever.

"Even after death," Charlie added.

And with that, Joey had to pull all her self control to not kiss Charlie right there and then and skip the few remaining part of the ceremony, feeling like no words could ever describe how much she feels for Charlie and how much Charlie made/makes her feel. Charlie smiled knowing exactly what Joey was trying so hard to overcome knowing that she herself is not fairing very much either.

After recovering from the sky that Charlie's words sent her to, just like what Charlie did, Joey took the other ring and slipped it to Charlie's finger, holding on to Charlie's ever so warm hand and looking deep in Charlie's comforting blue orbs, she said;

"I love you Charlotte Buckton. My best friend;" Joey smiled at the word. "My better half; my soul mate. I love you. I never stop and will never stop loving you. I'll love you forever."

Charlie had to bite her lower lip just so she could try to stop herself from leaning in to capture Joey's lips; like her, Joey used the words that she uses when she indirectly confessed her undying love for her; in the letter and through the while bear with brown eyes.

Once again, Charlie and Joey drifted back to their own world, not that they left anyway. Both smiling uncontrollably and gazing lovingly at each other; neither could believe that all were actually happening, thinking that after all those years ago of hiding, pretending, running, that they're finally here; that they finally had the chance and finally have this moment and the rest of their lives to make up for all the years that they missed out on; to spend the rest of their lives together, showing each other just how much they love one another.

"I know pronounce you," the pastor said although doubting that the women could hear him, "Charlie and Joey. You may now 'FINALLY' kiss."

At the word kiss, Charlie and Joey looked at the pastor grinning and then turned back to each other. Leaning at the same time, meeting in the middle, within moments their lips once again touched, sealing their bond and starting their forever with it, bound to love each other for the rest of their lives and maybe even after.

_Through the years,_

The background music that has been playing since the start was becoming louder as the guests started leaving one by one, thinking and seeing that Joey and Charlie have no plans of parting from their loving gentle kiss anytime soon.

_When everything went wrong, together we were strong_

_I know that I belong, right here with you…_

_Through the years,_

_I never had a doubt; we'd always work things out_

_I've learned what life's about, by loving you_

_Through the years…_

_Through the years,_

_You've never let me down; you've turned my love around_

_The sweetest days I've found; I've found with you…_

_Trough the years,_

_It's better everyday; you've kissed my tears away,_

_As long as it's okay,_

Charlie and Joey finally pulled slowly apart as the need for air came to them; resting their foreheads against each other, smile still on their lips, eyes still lost in each other; breathing together and totally not noticing that their now left alone.

"I'll stay with you," Charlie whispered the line in the song.

"Through the years," Joey answered back.

Charlie nodded and both once again leaned in to give each other the softest of kiss; when they parted for the second time for air, they then realised that they were alone. Laughing, Charlie and Joey hand in hand made their way inside the house where the others will surely be, leaving the their tree house for now.

The same tree house where their own little world started; the same tree house that was located on the tree where they carved their names on and the script _'Best Friends Forever'_; the same tree that now has another script carved on, stating;

_Together Forever._

-Fin-

* * *

**The song is called Through the Years by Kenny Rogers... and i hope it made sense why i chose that song. lolz. So... what do you guys think? Better than the first two one shot or the worst out of the three? Did everyone enjoyed the Happy ending? Anyone? uhm? Thank you all for the time you spent reading. I hope it made it worth while.**


End file.
